Kazzingston Ravenclaw
Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Genius Intellect': He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. **'Expert Thief': Kazz is a skilled (somewhat reformed) thief skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapeology, evading alarms and cracking safes. **'Masterful Tactician': He managed to lure Kyle to his location so that he could fight the Nightshade himself. He is a brilliant tactician and has been described as one of the brightest tactician on earth. He has been described by Grace as 'tactically brilliant', and excelled in religious education, political science and literature in his schooling days. He is also able to string weapons out of anything, like a cooking fat spray can and a match. He is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand. **'Expert Spy': Kazz was proven quite skillful in the act of espionage, spying on his enemies and allies alike just to keep tabs as well as confirm his suspicions. **'Master of Stealth': Kazz is also quite adept at stealth. He is known to only be seen when he wants to be seen. **'Expert Assassin': He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. Kaz is a deadly assassin not someone every one can afford. **'Multilingual': He is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, and Mandarin. **'Master at Subterfuge': He also possesses considerable skills at lying and deception, having once bested a lie detector test where only a "slight flutter" was detected coming off of him. *'Weapon Proficiency': As a result of his naturally perfect athletic gift for hand-eye coordination, he can quickly learn how to wield most weapons even if he's never seen them before. Aside from throwing projectiles, he is also skilled with knives, swords, and other weapons. He has the ability to master every weapon that he uses even once. With this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time he picked up a sword, he could spar with masters, the first time he used a bow, he could hit bulls-eyes. He began his training by the time he was 5, he has been extensively trained in Okinawan kobudō ever since he turned 7, due to this he is a master of Bō, Sai, Tonfa, Nunchaku, Kama, Tekko, Tinbe-rochin, Surujin, Eku, Tambo, Kuwa, Hanbo, Nunti Bo and Sansetsukon. He is virtually a master of all weapons that has been seen so far. **'Expert Marksman': Kazzington is skilled with throwing weapons and sharpshooting. **'Master Swordsman': He is a master swordsman, training even Drake in the ways of the blade. Kazz assaulted both Drake and Kyle on separate occasions with his sword, apparently the same sword used by his ancestor. Although he no longer uses his sword he may be unmatched with one if armed correctly. *'Skilled Gymnast': He has been shown to be very well versed in gymnastics. *'Master-Hand-to-Hand Combatant': He is a close-quarters killer, having quite effortlessly slaughtered close to 20 super-powered soldiers by himself, without being so much as touched by them. He is a brilliant street fighter and has since honed this skill during his years of crime fighting and his stint in prison. He is a soldier at heart, when his brain was enhanced one of the sections it increased allowed him to perceive an enemy's movement before they were able to land a hit. **'Expert Martial Artist': He has been extensively trained in martial arts ever since he was 4. He is one of the most skilled martial artists that have appeared in the country. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors. Kazz has speed, strength, and skill on par with Kyle himself. He can counter Kyle's attacks, and even keep attacking to attack after Kyle counters, and chains together attacks--also like Kyle does. Kyle must fight at the height of his skill to overcome Kazzingston. The first time they fought Kaz was shortly able to best him until Kyle used his equipments. Before becoming a Kung Fu master, Kazz trained in the art of Yoshukai Karate. He is a master in several forms of Kung Fu, notably Dragon Style. Kazzingston's signature fighting style blends Boxing, Yoshukai Karate, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Tang Soo Do and Jujutsu. He is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured himself. *'Boxing' *'Yoshukai Karate' *'Dragon Style Kung Fu' *'Monkey Kung Fu' *'Zui Quan' *'Jujutsu' *'Tang Soo Do' Contractor Power *'Weapon Creation': He can create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, he is capable of creating virtually any weapon and how many he wishes. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. He can create everything from arrows to guns and even swords from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy. He can create, summon, manipulate and use any kind of weapon with perfect skill, regardless whether the weapon is muscle-powered sword, spear or bow, gun or cannon any description or even something futuristic using laser, plasma or even more exotic ammunition and attacks. Obeisance: None. Equipment *'Strikedown Suit': Kazzingston is shown to have armor made from composite tungsten carbide which further enhances his physical abilities and is stronger than titanium. The suit also consists of a little amount of kevlar on the spandex base hence making it nearly tear resistant while the metal adds further strength to it. *'Flash Grenades':Kazz uses small flashbangs to disorient his enemies. Trivia